


Grotesque Romance

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Jealousy, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: A sad Story, anyway I hope you will like it :)
Relationships: Kotaro von Lohengrin (OC)/Xion Nightlord (OC, Seth Nightlord/Caym Nightlord (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Grotesque Romance

Grotesque Romance 

It has been several years ago… to be precisely it has been about 20 years ago. Kotaro, who stepped into the footsteps of his mother, Seth, is nowadays the Emperor of the new human empire as well as the son of Satan and married to his half-sister Xion who is the prophet of heaven.

Anyhow about twenty years ago there was a small girl, who was only five by age. She has not have parents anymore. No body did know what has happened to them. And if you asked that little girl, she always refused in tears to talk about the matter. She was small, that is why she always got mocked by other children.

Kotaro was admired by all girls young and old in the Empire, was taking a walk through the streets. He inherited his looks from his father, Dietrich von Lohengrin, of course he was well looking. Kotaro was never able to walk through the streets without getting tons and tons of compliments from his admirers. His ego liked it somehow but on the other side he was despised by many. Some people hated him and did not accept him as Seths son, just because Dietrich was his father. 

Dietrich did unforgivable things to Kotaros mother. But he did not know what. The poor young prince never knew what has happened to his mother a few years ago. And when he asked his mother, she always refused to talk about it and turned away from him, he could see some kind of pain and sadness into her eyes which also pained him. No body wanted to talk about that matter. Not even Astaroshe and Mirka, who were both very close to his mother. And neither his stepfather Caym talked about that matter. It remained a secret for several years. Until later he found the diary of his mother hidden beneath her mattress on the bed. He found out that his father had seduced his mother to fall in love with him, but she never wanted to become intimate with him. She always refused his requests. So one day Dietrich had enough of Seths attitude and carried her into a dark forest to get what he wanted against her will. That is how Kotaro arised. This caused Kotaro a lot of pain when he found it out. He felt bad that he looked exactly like his father so that he always reminded Seth of Dietrich. But she did not actually care. She acted like a loving mother to him regardless. She would have done anything for her son. Someday when Kotaro was still very small she met her husband Caym and finally got happy with him. They also had a daughter together named Xion. Xion fell in love with Kotaro at an early age. Even if this love was forbidden, since the both were halfsiblings. At least for Terran it would have been outrageous. As they grow up together, they spent all their time they had together and even married eachother to step into Seths and Cayms footsteps as Empress and Emperor. They both loved eachother very much even though they had sometimes their differences of opinions, but they always got together again. 

So twenty years ago, young Kotaro, who was a prince by then took a walk through the streets of the new human empire. It was a sunny day. Back then Xion has not been born yet. He saw the little girl mocked by the other children. He felt sorry for the girl and stepped in to protect her. „Hey stop mocking her!“ Kotaro snapped at them. „But she is so small!“ the bullies said. „So what? You will stop now immediately!“ „Or what?“ Kotaro slowly winded his twines around the bullies. „What is that…?“ the bullies looked confused. „If you will not leave that poor girl alone I will make you breathless!“ The bullies got scared. Kotaro released them and the Children ran away scared. The little girl was crying. He looked at her „Are you alright..?“ he asked her. „Y..yes… thank you...“ she looked at Kotaro. „Wait aren‘t you the prince….?“ she asked. „Yes, my name is Kotaro“ „Why… why did you help me?“ the girl asked. „Because I hate it when people bully others.“ he replied. „Where are your parents? Shall I bring you home?“ „My Parents… they are not here… they are… dead….“ she nodded. „I am sorry to hear that… so you live all alone…?“ The girl nodded. Kotaro brought her to her parents house. „Thank you very much, Prince...“ „No, just call me Kotaro“ Kotaro smiled. The Girl stared at him „You are so nice and cute….“ the girl said. „I hear that often...“ he said. „I really mean it, you helped me… you know no body helped me before… and you are a prince and helped… me… i am a nothing… look at me… i am small… and… i don‘t know...“ the girl said looking to the ground. „No, that is not true, you are cute“ he said. The girl blushed. „N..no i am not cute….“ „Yes you are...“ Kotaro hugged her. „Can we be friends? My name is Tara...“ the girl said. „I have actually no friends….“ Kotaro replied. „Why not…?“ Tara asked. „Because it is better like that… most people only like me because of my looks… and If I come too close to someone everyone start hating that person because they are jealous..“ „So we will not see eachother again…?“ „Maybe by chance… but then you should act like you do not know me like that...“ „O...okay… I will try...“ Tara said. Kotaro nodded. „Well then… take care, okay?“ Tara nodded „I will“. 

In the following 20 Years Tara always kept Kotaro in sight. She stalked him without that he knew it.

Someday in the morning Kotaro and Xion laid in bed snuggling up eachother asleep as Xion woke up. She looked at Kotaro and smiled gently. She got up and quietly went to the bathroom. Kotaro snuggled up against the pillow thinking it was his wife. He opened his eyes and thought that Xion was in the bathroom as usual in the mornings. He got up and walked into the kitchen trying to make breakfast. He was not really good at cooking but he tried. 

As everything was ready he sat down at the table waiting for Xion. She came downstairs and walked towards the dining table. „Good Morning“ she smiled slightly. „Good Morning, my love, how did you sleep?“ Kotaro asked. „Good...“ she said „I hope you too?“ „Yes, very good, because you are more cuddly than my pillow“ he smirked. Xion blushed „If you say so… oh you made breakfast?“ she sat down grabbing for a burnt toast. Sbe nestled around with her hands nervously. „Are you alright, Xion? You seem to be a little nervous and I am not even naked“. She looked at him, taking a small bite of the toast. „Kotaro…. I… I just do not know how to tell you….“ she mumbled. „What is it? Tell me..“ he looked at her concerned. „I...I can‘t tell you….“ she bursted into tears running out of the room. „Xion, wait..!“ She ran into the bed room sitting on her bed and cried. „Xion, what is it…?“ Kotaro asked sitting next to her. „I felt sick this morning….“ „Shall I call a doctor?“ he asked. Xion shook her head. „No.. Kotaro… it‘s… not sickness…. It is something else…..“ she mumbled. Kotaro stared at her confused. She looked at him „We will have a baby…. I took a test and it was positive…. Please do not be mad at me, I know that you do not want a baby...“ she looked concerned. „Xion… is that true…? Are you really pregnant?“ he asked. She nodded. „I am so sorry...“ she leaned her head at Kotaros chest. „Don‘t be…. It is.. okay...“ he stroked her head. „We will make it, like we always do“ he said. Xion nodded „So, we will keep it…?“ she asked. Kotaro nodded. „Thank you...“ Xion kissed Kotaro gently and wrapped her arms around him. 

Tara was outside watching secretly through the window. That bitch is not going to have him. She thought. He is mine, and mine alone…. He loved me that is why he saved me from these fucking bullies. She mumbled something. If I can‘t have him, nobody will.

Kotaro looked at Xion „So, do you want a girl or a boy?“ he asked her. „I do not care, as long as it is healthy...“ she smiled slightly „But what if I am a bad mother?“ she looked at him concerned. „You will be a great mother, I know this… do not worry about that...“ She smiled „Thank you...“ „I will go and buy some goods, do you need something, my dear?“ Kotaro asked. „Some chocolate maybe...“ she smiled. „Of course“ he smiled.

Kotaro went outside, he could not believe that he was going to be a father soon. He was concerned that he will be like his father. He shook his head at this thought. He would do it better at all costs. He went down the street as suddenly a young woman blocked his way. „Hello, Emperot“ she said. He stared at her. She kissed him. „What the hell are you doing?“ Kotaro asked pushing her away from him. „Don‘t you remember me?“ she said smiling. „Should I?“ Kotaro asked. „It is me, Tara… the girl you saved several years ago.“ Kotaro looked at her „You were that little girl…?“ She nodded. „Yes, and you loved me, right? Tell me that you loved me and that you still do“ she commanded. „I am married to Xion, and I love her, not you“: „Xion? She is your sister! You should not love her, you should love me!“ she yelled. „Calm down“. Kotaro said. „No I will not calm down! I am far much better than her! Look at me! I have fuller breasts and at least I could satisfy you more in bed than she does“. „How could you….. don‘t you dare to say such things about Xion! You are no better! Look at what has become of you! You are a bully yourself now. Xion is the purest person here on earth!“ Tara rolled her eyes. „She is ugly!“ Tara yelled. „No she is not! She is gentle to everyone! And she loves me“. „Oh, if you say so and you insist dating me“ Tara said. „I do“ Kotaro said and just walked past her. Tara looked after him „Just wait and see...“ she mumbled.

Xion went in her bedroom up and down, lost inside her thoughts full of worries. Someone knocked on the door. „Yes…?“ Xion asked. Her Father Caym came in. „Xion“ he smiled „how are you?“ he asked. „Father….“ Xion hugged him tightly. „Is everything okay?“ he asked. „Yes… i think….“ she stuttered. „You do not look like everything is fine“ he looked at her worried. „It‘s just…. Kotaro and I… we will get a baby“ she said. „Really? I will become a grandfather?“ Caym asked. Xion nodded „Yes...“ Caym hugged Xion gently. „I am so happy to hear that, and of course your mother and I will help you“. „Thank you, Daddy“ Xion said smiling. 

Kotaro was at a store buying food and already some things for their baby even though he did not know if it would be a boy or a girl. He looked kinda forward to becoming a father. 

Tara looked for a place to hide and she saw Caym and Xion. She hid behind a bush, closed her eyes and mumbled. 

„Xion, how could you sleep with your brother?“ Caym asked. Xion stared at him. „What…? Father… he is my husband….“ Xion said. Caym grabbed her hair and threw her on the bed. 

Tara giggled. That feels so good. Let‘s see if I can destroy this whole family. So I have dear Kotaro all for myself.

„Daddy, what are you doing?“ Xion stared at Caym shockingly. He grabbed Xions arms and pressed them forcefully tightly to the bed. „That hurts….“ Xion said. „Yes, feel the pain, because you took something that belongs to me“. Caym said. „W..what…? I do not know what you are talking about...“ Xion said frightened. „Yes, you know exactly what I am talking about“ Caym said and tied Xion up to the bed. Xion stared at her father frightened. He grabbed her throat and choked her until she stopped breathing. 

One problem less.said Tara cheerfully. 

Xion laid on the bed lifeless. Caym stared down at her. „What…. What have I done….?“ he froze in shock. 

No do not dare to come back yet, I am not ready with you yet… Tara took over control to Caym again. She climbed through the window. „Oh, poor lovely Xion….“ she said. Tara grabbed Xions body and climbed outside again to hide her. She threw her body into the ocean. 

Caym meanwhile grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Seth sat in the living room sewing some socks with holes in them. He went into the living room, hiding the knife behind his back. „Honey, how are you?“ she smiled gently at him and laid aside the socks which she was sewing. She went to him and cuddled him. „I‘m fine thank you, and you?“ he asked her, stroking her hair with one hand, while he sneaked with his other hand which was holding a knife slowly behind her back. „I am always fine, when you are here...“ she snuggeled against him. Cayms hand with the knife began to shake.   
No, you stupid asshole, stop it, you are under my control now! Tara concentrated. 

Caym suddenly grabbed Seth and smashed her as quickly and as hard as he could against a wall, leaving her senseless. He bent over her placing the knife right were her heart was. 

Now, go for it! Tara concentrated even harder she sensed Cayms resistance. Do it!

And with that he stabbed the knive deeply into Seths heart, leaving her dead on the floor. 

And second Problem is away. Tara smiled. But you are left…. 

Tears were running down Cayms cheeks. He could not believe that he just killed his beloved daughter and wife. He then took out the knife from Seths chest and stabbed himself. 

Tara moaned in relief. Finally!  
She climbed into the Palace „Such idiot Guards...“ How easy it is to manipulate evetyone here…. „  
Tara sat down at the chair where minutes before sat Seth sewing the socks.

Kotaro just came home. He wanted to go looking for Xion. As he came across the livingroom. He saw his dead stepfather and mother. And Tara, enthroning on his mothers chair. „Hello, darling, it is nice to meet you, i missed you so much, my dear!“ Tara giggled giving Kotaro a forced kiss. Kotaro was froze at the sight of his dead family members. „Oh, do not worry, they will not get up, as well as for your dear sister, now you are the only one who is left, and you will be mine! My sweet darling“ She smiled cheerfully. „Why…. Why did you do that…...“ Kotaro asked shaken full of sorrow and anger. „Because they were in the way… you always belonged to me not to that brat and these stupid people“ Tara smiled. „Now we are all alone and this is our kingdom alone! I will be a good empress, oh and since your baby is away, don‘t worry, we can make one too“ Kotaro wrapped his strings tightly around Tara. „What…?“ she tried to take control over Kotaro but it did not work. „What is this… power…?“ He tied the strings tighter until they cut slowly and painfully into Taras skin. „What…. Will you kill me now? But you love me!“ Tara said. „NO I DO NOT LOVE YOU, YOU ARE SICK, YOU KILLED EVERYONE WHO WAS IMPORTANT TO ME!“ with that he cutted Taras body with his strings into several pieces. 

He was all alone now… Everyone of his beloved family was dead… he could not stay here. People would think that he would have all done that. He had no choice but to return to his only family member who was left: Dietrich. That was the downfall of the new human Empire. Just because Kotaro wanted to help a little girl who has been bullied by children.


End file.
